


Table Time

by YellowPencils



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 08:46:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8243381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YellowPencils/pseuds/YellowPencils
Summary: What else would you do with a clean table?





	

Joan opened the front door and was immediately met with her favourite smell in the world.

Cleaning products.

A combination of the fresh scents she preferred and the lemon ones Vera always insisted on adding to their collection, despite her protests. It was just one of the things she had learnt to compromise on since Vera had moved in. On balance, it was worth it.

And when Vera wasn't around, she could always go over the things had cleaned with her own products. The younger woman would then pretend not to notice.

Joan put her keys down and removed her shoes, looking over at the table, where Vera was humming quietly as she cleaned the table, doing a little dance as she sprayed some more of the cleaner, not realising she was no longer alone.

Joan took a few steps closer to Vera, nodding a greeting at Bob as she passed his bowl. He opened and closed his mouth in response.

Vera jumped slightly as she finally noticed the presence of the other woman. She waved a pink-rubber-gloved hand at her and finished wiping the final corner of the table with a flourish.

"You're wearing my apron," the governor pointed out with an eyebrow raised.

Vera looked down as if she'd forgotten, taking in the blue apron with a goldfish on the front. She had bought it for Joan for Christmas, but it was mainly her who wore it.

Luckily, Joan found her rather adorable in it, especially because it was extra-long, and therefore much too long for the shorter woman.

"Would you like a glass of wi..." Joan's voice faltered as Vera turned around and bent down to opened the cupboard that contained their many cleaning products. "Uh...Vera?"

Joan managed in a strangled voice, "Are you aware that you are naked under that apron?"

"Oh. Am I?" Vera grinned into the cupboard, not turning around, "I thought it was a bit cool!"

Joan's eyes were fixed on Vera's perfect bum, as Vera swayed her hips gently before spreading her legs slightly. Joan could see the wetness that was already gathered between Vera's thighs from where she stood, transfixed by the sight.

"Have you finished cleaning the table? Properly?" the governor asked, unfastening the buttons on her jacket.

"Of course I have," Vera said, finally straightning up and turning back around, "Why?"

"Do we have any of the cleaning stuff left? The good stuff?"

"Your stuff, you mean?" Vera knew exactly what she meant, "Yes, three brand new bottles of it. Why?"

"Because," Joan said, taking a step closer as she threw her jacket on the floor and began removing her tie, "The table will need another clean after I've fucked you on it. Now, take that apron off and lie down. Leave the gloves on."

Vera obliged.


End file.
